


Inclination

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cliche, Dork Hinata Hajime, Dork Naegi Makoto, Fluff, It can be seen as platonic or like yknow homo, M/M, Rain, i will die with it, pls dont kill me i like this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The rain seemed to have caught Naegi Makoto on a wrong day and now he's stuck in it waiting for the bus. That is until Hinata Hajime shows up.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Inclination

Naegi paused when he had felt a single raindrop laid on the tip of his nose, the SHSL Hope looked up. Certainly confused, that is, as the rain began pouring down from the sign. His eyes went wide in surprise. He had just gotten out of work and he was about to go get on the bus so he could go home. As he didn’t feel like walking at the time, this time he really couldn’t walk home anyways I guess. He sighed when there was no rooftop to the bus stop wait area. He’d had to stand in the rain, cold and soaking wet. Sometimes he wished he had gotten umbrellas, he flipped his bookbag in front of him in attempts to not get it wet. And there he silently waited for the bus to come.

Naegi shivered softly, taking a small breath as the cold air blew with the rain that continued to shower upon him. He heard the footsteps of someone nearby, considering this street was pretty empty and all he heard was rain. And then it had stopped, confused, he looked up. Only to see a large umbrella above him and a person that was about 5 inches taller than him holding the said object. They smiled nervously and waved with their free hand, though, a concerned look crossed over their face as well. Looking over Naegi’s soaking wet self.

“Hey there, I couldn’t help leaving you here alone in the rain, you already look soaked enough.” The person joked softly, in which, Naegi calmed down. This person seemed nice, everyone seemed nice to him in a way. Even Byakuya Togami, his best friend (one of them). “Oh? It’s that obvious, well, ah, you don’t have to! I don’t want to be a burden.” Naegi said quickly, feeling guilty as the other had felt the need to save him from the pouring rain. “Oh no! You’re not burdening me, you just really looked like you needed a hand.” They hummed, before realizing something and frowning, “My bad, I forgot to tell you my name. It’s Hajime Hinata,” The boy (he assumed was a boy now at least), Hinata smiled again. Naegi nodded at him, “Oh, well, uh, it’s nice to meet you, Hinata-san! My name is Naegi Makoto.” Naegi smiled back at the other, “Likewise, Naegi-kun.” Hinata answered.

Naegi went quiet after that, looking at the boy before him. Hajime Hinata, he looks like a really nice person. Good looks as well, but he didn’t know if it was just him. Naegi sighed softly and continued to daydream like a 12-year-old girl obsessed with BTS. He did it a lot without realizing, considering he always seems to forget he’s in a conversation with someone else. He didn’t even realize his new friend was calling out to him and waving his hands in his face.

“-Egi..”

“Hey- Naegi-kun?”

“Earth to Naegi-kun!”

Naegi blinked back to reality as his name being called, looking over to Hinata, who looked slightly concerned. “My bad, sorry, I spaced out..” He managed to laugh it off, before looking in front of him to see that his bus was here. “Oh.” He muttered to himself stupidly, Hinata only patted his shoulder, landing a sticky note on there. Which, Naegi grabbed at and looked over it. Seeing as it was a bunch of random numbers. “Sorry, may have stole a sticky note and a pen from your bookbag, hope you don’t mind. But that’s my number if you need it. And you should get going too. The bus driver isn’t too keen on patience.” Hinata teased, making Naegi laugh and nod. “Yeah, okay, I’ll be sure to call you when I’m done with my work. I’ll- I guess- see you sometime later?” Naegi tilted his head to the side as he grabbed his wallet and fished out a few dollars so he could pay for his bus ride. Hinata nodded with a calm smile as Naegi stepped up onto the bus. “Definitely. Bye, Naegi-kun.” He said simply as the doors closed. Naegi waved at his newly found friend, as Hinata waved back.

Matchmade in Heaven huh?


End file.
